Bad Wolf
by NutterButter123
Summary: Phoebe Xavier, crossed dimensions to the Doctor Who universe. While there she meets the Ninth Doctor and stays with him, she joins him on his adventurers with Rose Tyler. Doctor/OC *Slight X-men Crossover* First in 'The Mutant and the Time Lord' Series
1. Character Info

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who.**

 **Phoebe is played by Emma Watson from The Bling Ring**

* * *

 **Names/Age**

 **First Name:** Phoebe

 **Middle Name:** Piper

 **Surname:** Xavier

 **Age:** 20

 **Sexuality/Relationships**

 **Gender:** Female

 **Current Relationship Status:** Single

 **Places**

 **Birthplace:** New York, USA

 **Currently Lives:** New York, USA

 **Appearance**

 **Hair Colour:** Brown

 **Hair Length:** Waist, Straight

 **Eye Colour:** Deep Blue

 **Body:** Image

 **Tattoos:** Hips, Shoulder, Back

 **Piercings:** Ears, Nose, Belly

 **Personality Traits**

Friendly, Flirty, Protective, Smart, Athletic, Fun

 **Skills**

-Martial Arts

-Gymnastics

 **Mutations**

-Cryokinesis

-Telekinesis

-Enhanced Senses

-Healing Factor


	2. Prologue

Phoebe Xavier was laying on her bed in the X-Mansion. Her adopted father, Charles Xavier. Had passed away not to long ago, after Jean- no _the Phoenix_ killed him. Phoebe wiped her eyes and walked over to her DVD shelve and pulled out the first season of Doctor who with the ninth Doctor. She brought the DVD over to her TV and inserted the disk into the DVD player. She turned on the TV before leaving the room and going to get some snacks.

She walked into the kitchen taking no notice of Logan who was watching her while sipping a beer. She took out a keys and opened her own stash, she took out a family bag of Spicy Sweet Chili Doritos, a Party sized packet of pretzel M&Ms and a family packet of Snickers Bites.

"Hey, Kid" Logan said getting up and setting a hand on her shoulder "You okay?"

"Not really" Phoebe said turning "Just about to watch some Doctor Who. Maybe that will take my mind off things. Can I have a beer or 2? Please Logan! I won't tell. And it's not like really under age"

"Fine, but if you get caught you took it and I never saw you, got it?" Logan winked before leaving the room

Grinning, Phoebe opened the cupboard and sighed. They always keep them warm don't they. Shrugging, she took two and grabbed her other stuff before padding back to her room.

She emptied the packets into 3 separate bowls. She sat them on the bed and blew softly on one of the beer bottles, getting it nice and cold. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small picture collage(I own this Collage) of her and her father. She always kept it in her back pocket, close to her. Phoebe watched the episodes 'Rose', 'End of the World', 'Unquiet Dead' and 'Aliens of London/World War Three' before turning the TV off and cleaning everything up. She passed Logan on her way back to the kitchen, but he stopped her when she passed him again, as she walked back to her room.

"I wanted to give you this" he said, as he pulled out a Silver Heart shaped locket. Phoebe smiled at him and took the locket, she opened it and found the inside was a picture of her and Logan together on her 17th birthday. She smiled and kissed his cheek

"I love it, Logan!" she squealed and hugged him tightly. Phoebe loved Logan like a brother. Ever since he turned up at the X-mansion with Rogue, they developed a sibling bond.

"I'm glad" Logan smiled at his 'sister' "I'm here for you, you know."

"I know. I love you, Logan" Phoebe smiled

"Love you too, Kid" he smirked back before letting her go to her room.

Phoebe grabbed her laptop and place in her bag. She grabbed her phone before putting on her hoodie and leaving her room. She walked out of the mansion and she walked about a mile before she felt as if her head was splitting in two. Phoebe staggered when the pain heightened, she screamed out in pain before she vanished from her dimension.

The Doctor was tinkering in the console room when a woman appeared. Shocked, he stood and got a good look at her. She was around 5'7, with long straight brown hair. Crystal blue eyes and plump pink lips, she was slender but she had noticeable curves. She also had quite large breasts, he blushed slightly as he looked her over. In all she was very beautiful.

Phoebe shook her head trying clear her thoughts. She looked around trying to get a clue of where she was. She wouldn't be very happy if the Brotherhood decided to take her

"How'd you get here?" The Doctor asked sternly. She may be attractive, but he couldn't determine whether or she was a threat.

'Hang on. I know that voice' Phoebe thought as she slowly turned around. She bit her lip as she took in the man in front on her. It was the Ninth Doctor. One of her favourites. Now that she thought about it, the interior did look familiar.

"Umm, hello..." was all tat she could say. What could she say? This was the Doctor that was War scarred, the last thing she wanted to do was anger him.

"You didn't answer my question" The Doctor pointed out

"I don't know how I got here. There was a pain in my head and then I was was here"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, her story seemed impossible, but something inside him told him she was telling the truth

"Phoebe Xavier. This is freaky" she mumbled but the Doctor caught it

"Why?" he asked

"Because your not real! Your fictional, a TV show. You the TARDIS, your companions"

"What do you mean TV show?" his eye brows were raised

"In my dimension, there is a TV show called ' _Doctor Who_ ' its about your adventures."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. There was no way this could be true, but again he felt she was telling the truth

"Tell me something about me" he ordered

"I know that you regenerated recently" she started quietly, knowing he was still hurt. The Doctor froze, she couldn't know about that "I know about the war, and I know what you did"

The Doctor could feel tears welling up in his eyes, he blinked them back and faced the girl. She was looking at I'm with understanding in her eyes.

"Your...Your telling the truth aren't you?" he asked, she nodded and he sighed and shook his head

"If you want I'll tell you about myself" Phoebe said, when he nodded she started she story.

"My parents died when I was just a baby. I was then put into an orphanage, then later fostered to a couple who neglected me for 2 yrs before they were arrested. I was then adopted by a man called Charles Xavier. He said that I was special, that he wanted to help me. He was the Headmaster of a school for gifted children, and a safe place for people like us. He was in every way my father. He died quite recently. An old fried blew him up, quite literally." Phoebe paused, blinking away tears "It wasn't her fault. Something that my father locked away in her mind, had awakened and took over her body and mind. She later pleaded for the man I saw as a brother to kill her, during a war between the Brotherhood and us." Phoebe finished her story and the Doctor frowned, her story sounded familiar. Brotherhood...Charles Xavier...School for Gifted Kids. X-men!

"How'd you know?" Phoebe asked frowning

The doctor flushed slightly, he had said it aloud

"Sorry, there's comic books and films about the X-men. About what you just described"

Phoebe thought for a moment before giggling

"What's so funny?" the Doctor asked

"It's just... you were a TV show in my world and here, part of my life is in films and comics. I'm guessing since you didn't recognise my name, I'm not in them?"

"No, your not. This brother...was it Wolverine?" he asked

"Yep, why?" she asked

"He was one of my favourites" he said sheepishly

Phoebe giggled again

"So what happens now?" she asked

"Well since you know my past and future, I can't let you leave" he stated

"So... does that mean I can stay?" Phoebe asked hopefully

"Yeah, I guess" he shrugged

"Thank you" Phoebe grinned "Where will I stay"

"Come on, I'll show you" they stood and walked out of the room, they walked through the TARDIS until they came to a corridor with a few doors. The Doctor walked up to one that had just appeared with her name on it

"Go own. She's already decorated it for you" he said gesturing for her to enter. Smiling, Phoebe turned the handle and entered the room and grinned.

"Thank you" Phoebe stroked the wall feeling it hum under her fingers

"She likes you" The Doctor commented smiling at Phoebe

"I forgot to ask, what are your mutations?" he asked

"Well I can show you" Phoebe said and smiled when he nodded

Phoebe turned and faced the wall, she brought her hand up to her lips, as if blowing a kiss and blew ice at the wall.

"Nice!" The Doctor grinned

"I also have Telekinesis" Phoebe used her mind to lift the Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket "And I have a healing factor; Like Logan."

"Fantastic!" the Doctor grinned happy to have someone on he TARDIS with him. "You should get some rest" he said before leaving.

Phoebe walked over to her wardrobe once closing her door and opened it. She was shocked to find a pair of pjs hanging up.

"Did you do this, Sexy?" she asked the ship, getting a hum in return "Thanks"

Phoebe got changed before opening her laptop. She decided that she would record every adventure after each one happens. She also decided that she would try and stop people dying as hard as she could, people like Jabe on Platform One don't need to die. She turned off her laptop before gong to sleep.

* * *

 **Please Review and Follow**


	3. Rose(Part 1)

**The chapters will now be in Phoebe's POV until I say otherwise**

 _7months Later_

The Doctor had just told me that we were going somewhere so I took a shower before getting dressed. These passed months the Doctor and I had gotten close, he's more comfortable with me now. I waked into the console room to see the Doctor moving around the room quickly

"I'm Back" I smiled walking up to him and hugging him around his waist. He turned around in my grip and wrapped his arms around my waist

"I see that" he chuckled, I kissed his cheek before going and sitting on the captains chair

"What's happening?" I asked, wondering where we were going

"The Nestene Consciousness has taken up host in London, 2005. We're going to check it out" he said as he flew the TARDIS. 'This is when he meets Rose' I thought

"Lets go then!" I smiled "Where about is it?"

"Dunno"he said as we walked out of the TARDIS "Somewhere around here" he said as he pocketed the bomb

"The department store" I said "In the basement"

We started walking to Henrik's. We entered the building through the back and walked towards the Elevator, taking it down to the basement.

As we were walking we heard a girl's voice

"Wilson? Wilson!" I heard Rose call

"Who's that then?" the Doctor asked me

"Spoilers" I winked, I kissed his cheek before running down the hall. I heard him chuckle before running after me

We crouched behind a door, the Doctor was about to open it when I stopped him

"Wait, there's Autons in there" I said looking at him "Open the door when she gets close" I peeked through the slightly open door

I waited until Rose was nearly hit before nudging the Doctor who, snapped into action. He grabbed her hand making her look at us

"Run" he said and we took off down the hall, We ran through a set of blue doors and ran down the hall towards the elevator. Before the door closed one of the mannequins stuck it's arm in the doors.

The Doctor stepped up and pulled the arm off as Rose looked on in shock

"You pulled it's arm off" Rose gaped

"Yep." he threw the arm at me and I caught it "Plastic."  
"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"  
"Why would they be students?" he frowned  
"I don't know." she shrugged  
"Well, you said it. Why students?" I asked

"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students." Rose stated  
"That makes sense. Well done." the Doctor grinned at her  
"Thanks..." Rose frowned  
"They're not students." I said  
"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." Rose said  
"Who's Wilson?"  
"Chief electrician." She answered  
"Wilson's dead." the doors opened and we stepped out

"That's just not funny. That's sick!" Rose yelled

"Hold on. Mind your eyes" he said before pulling out the sonic and did something to the elevator to make it spark  
"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?" Rose asked

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." he held up a small bomb "So, we're going to go up there and blow them up, and we might well die in the process, but don't worry about us. No, you go home, Go on." he led Rose outside "Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He shut the door behind him, then opened it again.  
"I'm the Doctor, by the way and this is Phoebe. What's your name?"

"Rose" she said still in shock

"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!" the Doctor grinned before shutting the door again.

"Go and wait in the TARDIS, Phoebe" he said

"What? Why?" I asked

"Please, so your save" he pleaded with me

I sighed not liking, but I nodded. The Doctor grinned and kissed my cheek before running off. I ran out the doors and waited for Rose run past the TARDIS, once the roof blew up and walked up to the TARDIS and stepped in. I fell asleep waiting for him to come in.

The next morning, I woke up in my bed. Which was strange since I didn't fall asleep there. I shrugged it off, knowing the Doctor probably put me to bed. I looked down and saw that he had removed my jeans and sneakers, but left my top on. I got up knowing that we would be going to Rose's flat today, I dressed, washed my face and brushed my teeth before leaving my room. I met the Doctor in the kitchen drinking tea

"Morning!" I chirped and kissed his head as I passed him and started making some Banana pancakes

"Morning" he got up and hugged me from behind "What you making?"

"Banana pancakes with golden syrup" I smiled

"Sounds good" he grinned

"I though you hated domestics" I commented

"I do, but I love your cooking" We laughed

After eating The Doctor tracked down the signal to Rose's flat.

I stood beside the Doctor as he crouched, undoing the bolts in the cat flap

"Who lives here?" he asked me

"Give it minute" I smirked as Rose opened the flap from her end before opening the door

"What're you doing here?" he asked  
"I live here." Rose stated  
"Well, what do you do that for?" I shook my head at his stupidity  
"Because I do." Rose rolled her eyes "I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." she looked pointedly at us  
"I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" I knocked on her head "No, bonehead. Bye, then." we waved and turned to leave  
"You. Inside. Right now." Rose pulled us in the flat  
"Who is it?" I heard Jackie ask from her bedroom

It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Rose left and went into the kitchen leaving the Doctor and I outside Jackie's bedroom  
"She deserves compensation." she said standing up wearing a pink dressing gown  
"Oh, we're talking millions." the Doctor nodded with a serious expression making me bite my lip to stifle my giggles. I played with his fingers as they talked  
"I'm in my dressing gown." Jackie said in a what she thought was a seductive voice  
"Yes, you are." The Doctor said oblivious to her meaning  
"There's a strange man in my bedroom."  
"Yes, there is."  
"Well, anything could happen." Jackie played with the belt of the gown, The Doctor looked down at me slightly shocked before looking back at the older woman  
"No." he said flatly, before we walked into the living room **.**

"Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked **  
**"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." the Doctor said as he wandered around **  
**"We should go to the police. Seriously. The three of us." **  
**He picked up a copy of 'Heat' and flipped through it

"That won't last, he's gay" he started

"and she's an alien." I finished making him wink at me **  
**"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong..." I could still hear Rose rambling on in the kitchen as I sat on the couch playing 'Angry Birds' on my Phone, as the Doctor flipped through a book quickly

"Hmm. Sad ending." he commented and walked over to the mail **  
**"They said on the news they'd found a body." **  
**"Rose Tyler." He said out loud from an envelope **  
**He looked himself in the mirror and touched his ears **  
**"Ah, could've been worse." he said making me look up and smiled "Look at the ears."

"I think they suit you. They add to your charm" I winked and hugged him making him beam at me and hug me back before **  
"** All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." Rose said

The Doctor took some cards and shuffled them  
"Luck be a lady." he sung quietly  
"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying."  
I laughed as the cards in the Doctor's hands went flying  
"I want you to explain everything." Rose again  
"Maybe not." he said sheepishly  
I heard the cat flap rattle and tensed  
"What's that, then? You got a cat?" The Doctor asked as he kneeled on the couch and looked behind it  
"No."

I gasped as the plastic arm flew up and gripped the Doctor's throat, I stood and tried to pull it off as it c _hoked_ him

"We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate." Rose came in from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, but she took no notice of us  
"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your names. Doctor and Phoebe, what was it?"  
The Doctor managed to throw the arm off, but stopped in mid air and grabbed Rose's face instead. The Doctor and I pulled at it, pulling Rose down on top of us as we fall onto the coffee table and smashed it. The Doctor finally got it off of Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabbed the device into its palm. The arms fingers flexed before stopping all together  
"It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless." he grinned and tossed it at Rose before helping me up  
"Do you think?" Rose glared before hitting him with the arm  
"Ow!" he pouted before grabbing my hand as we left the flat with Rose chasing after us

"Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off." Rose yelled at as we raced down the stairs  
"Yes I can. Here I am. This is us, swanning off. See you." I yelled back giggling as the Doctor lifted me onto his shoulder  
"But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me." Rose countered  
"Ten out of ten for observation." I smiled at her from his shoulder  
"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."  
"No, we don't." The Doctor called back as we walked down the path from the flats

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose smirked  
"Is that supposed to sound tough?" he asked  
"Sort of." Rose said softly, I tapped the Doctor's back wanting back down and did as I requested and took my hand once I righted myself

"Doesn't work." I commented  
"Who are you?" she asked us

"Told you. The Doctor."

"And I'm Phoebe, Phoebe Xavier" I smiled deciding to use my 'father's' name instead in this universe  
"Yeah, but Doctor what?" Rose asked as we passed some garages  
"Just the Doctor." I grinned  
"The Doctor." Rose scoffed  
"Hello!" he waved at Rose with the plastic hand as I hugged his arm  
"Is that supposed to sound impressive?" Rose smirked  
"Sort of." The Doctor shrugged making me grin  
"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?" Rose asked  
"No, we were just passing through. We're a long way from home." We said  
"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?" Rose frowned  
"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you." The Doctor scoffed making me slap his arm lightly "You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"Rude" I muttered  
"It tried to kill me." Rose exclaimed  
"It was after _me_ , not you. Last night, in the shop, we was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, we were tracking it down, it was tracking _me_ down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met us" he grinned  
"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you?"

Sort of, yeah." He shrugged  
"You're full of it." Rose laughed  
"Yes, he is" I giggled making look at me

"I'll put you back on my shoulder" he threatened making me shut up  
"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" Rose asked  
"No one." I said  
"What, you're on your own?" she questioned  
"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." The Doctor said making me huff 'I like TV' I thought  
"Okay." Rose reached over and grabbed the arm from the Doctor and held it "Start from the beginning." she said as we continued to walk "I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"  
"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead." The Doctor Answered  
"So that's radio control?"

"Thought Control" I corrected swinging our hands

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked Rose who had her head down  
"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?" she asked  
"Long story." I said  
"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"  
"No." we laughed  
"No." rose laughed with us  
"It's not a price war." he joked, before becoming serious once more "They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe us?"  
"No." she said  
"But you're still listening." I pointed out  
"Really, though. Tell me, who are you both?" Rose stopped as we kept walking

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it." he took her hand "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go." he let go "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler." he took the arm from her and waved it "Go home."  
The Doctor and I walked away again, our hands finding each other as we walked. We entered the TARDIS and took off.


	4. Rose(Part 2)

The next time we saw Rose was almost a week later for her, the Doctor and I tracked another signal to a Pizza Restaurant. I knew that Rose was there with Plastic Mickey, as we entered through the back, I quickly snatched a bottle of wine and followed the Doctor

"Nine! Wait up!" I said, he stopped and looked at me with a cute confused look

"Nine?" he asked making me blush slightly

"Well, I figured that I would give you a nickname" I smiled "Since it's your Ninth incarnation, I though it was appropriate"

Nine grinned and hugged me before we continued through the restaurant looking for Rose and 'Mickey'

"What was he doing there?" I heard 'Mickey' asked  
"I'm not going on about it, Mickey." Rose said "Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous." she whispered  
"But you can trust me, sweetheart." 'Mickey' gave a violent twitch "Babe, sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart." he twitched again  
"What're you doing that for?" Rose asked slightly freaked out. I quickly passed Nine the bottle and stepped back  
"Your champagne." he asked the oblivious couple  
"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" 'Mickey' asked tightening his grip on Rose  
"Madam, your champagne."  
"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked  
"I need to find out how much you know, so where is he?" 'Mickey' glared

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?" The Doctor asked, raising his  
"Look, we didn't order it." Plastic Mickey finally looked up to see that the waiter is the Doctor.  
"Ah. Gotcha." he smirked  
I smiled as the Doctor started to shake the bottle  
"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" he grinned as he released the cage around the cork and it flew into Plastic Mickey's forehead. A few minutes later he spat it back out  
"Anyway." 'Mickey' smirked and he got up, before and turning is hand into a chopper. Rose stood and screamed and ran while the Doctor tackled 'Mickey' and pulled it's head off. The people in the restaurant screamed  
"Don't think that's going to stop me." 'Mickey's' head smirked as the headless body got up from the floor, waving its arms about. Rose ran over to the fire alarm and pulled it

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose and I yelled, before we followed the Doctor back out the restaurant to where the TARDIS was parked.

Rose ran past the TARDIS and went straight the locked gate

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!" she yelled at us  
"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor and I corrected  
"Use it!" Rose exclaimed, as  
"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." I the Doctor said pointing at the TARDIS as the headless Auton dents the metal door. He unlocked the TARDIS and we entered  
"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor! Phoebe!" Rose yelled from outside

It wasn't long before Rose ran into the TARDIS. I watched amused as she took one look around before running back out. The Doctor used the Sonic on 'Mickey's' Head while I took a seat behind him

A few minutes later she came back in

"It's going to follow us!" she cried  
"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute." the Doctor said making me giggle "You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. " Once he was finished hooking wires to the head he turned to Rose after pulling me from my seat to wrap and arm around me "Where do you want to start?"  
"Er, the insides bigger than the outside?" Rose asked faintly  
"Yes." we nodded  
"It's alien." Rose stated  
"Yeah."  
"Are you both alien?" she asked  
"I am, Phoebe's complicated. Is that alright?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded slightly  
"It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." I imputed making the Doctor kiss my temple  
Rose then bust into tears  
"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." The Doctor shrugged

"That's not why she's crying" I whispered to him  
"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asked still crying  
"Oh. I didn't think of that." The Doctor shrugged making roll my eyes  
"He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" Rose snarled  
"Melt?" he wondered before looking over at the head, which was in fact melting "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"  
The Doctor hurriedly set the TARDIS in motion making me grip the railing  
"What're you doing?" Rose asked  
"Following the signal." I said

"It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" The Doctor  
The TARDIS landed and the Doctor and I ran out with Rose calling behind us  
"You can't go out there. It's not safe." she called

I lost the signal, I got so close." The Doctor groaned making me hug his arm  
"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose questioned  
"Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand." The Doctor explained  
"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose."  
"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?"

"I'll have to tell his mother." Rose said, The Doctor looked at her confused "Mickey." Rose snapped "I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you are alien."  
"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-" Rose cut him off  
"Yeah, he's not a kid!" she shouted  
"It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, all right!?" The Doctor yelled while keeping his arm around me  
"All right." Rose rolled her eyes  
"Yes, it is!"

"If you are an alien, how comes you sound like you're from the North?" she asked  
"Lots of planets have a north." I said making her look at me  
"What's a... police public call box?"  
"It's a telephone box from the 1950s." The Doctor said patting the side

"It's a disguise." I smiled  
"Okay. And this, this living plastic. What's it got against us?" Rose asked  
"Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner!" he explained with wild hand movements  
"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked  
I took out a tube filled with blue liquid  
"Anti-plastic." I smiled  
"Anti-plastic." Rose raised her eye brows

"Anti-plastic. But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" The doctor grinned taking the tube from me  
"Hold on. Hide what?" Rose asked  
"The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." I explained  
"What's it look like?"  
"Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." The Doctor said "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible."

I rolled my eyes and nudged Rose who looked at me, I pointed at the London and she grinned

"What? What?" The Doctor asked us, he turned around to see what we were staring at but he didn't catch on "What? What is it? What?"  
he turned once more and finally caught on  
"Oh. Fantastic!" he grinned. He grabbed my hand and we ran to the London Eye with Rose following.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables" The Doctor rambled  
"The breast implants." Rose said

"The Butt Implants" I grinned  
"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath." The Doctor said looking at the eye

Rose leaned over a railing and looked down at the large manhole in the ground  
"What about down here?" she asked  
"Looks good to me." we grinned, and we ran down the steps towards the hole. The Doctor opened the hatch an there was a red light coming from inside.

We climbed down the small ladder, it was dark and barly it with the red light. We walked into hot room an the Doctor and I leaned on an railing, while looking down at the bubbling liquid below  
"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." he told Rose  
"Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose said shifting on the spot. I could tell she was nervous.  
"We're not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance."  
We walked down the cat walk towards the Vat.  
"I seek audience with the Nestene" The Doctor said "Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."  
The stuff inside the vat flexed  
"Thank you. If we might have permission to approach?"  
I looked behind me to see that Rose spotted Mickey  
"Oh, God!" Rose said as she ran to him "Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right." she told him while they hugged  
"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!" Mickey said franticly making me roll my eyes. He was always a whimp at the start  
"You're stinking. Doctor, Phoebe, they kept him alive." she called to us

"Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." he called back  
"You knew that and you never said?" Rose asked angrily  
"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" he shouted back while keeping a tight hold of my hand as we continued to walk down towards the Vat  
"Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Doctor grinned  
A face of sorts formed in the Vat and it growled  
"Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights." it moved around and started screeching "I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."  
"Doctor! Phoebe!" I heard Rose yelled just before the Doctor and I were grabbed my four Autons. One of them reached into the Doctor's pocket and pulled out the Anti-Plastic.

"That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not. What do you mean?" The Doctor questioned  
A door slid open to reveal the TARDIS  
"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship." the face looked even angrier "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" he yelled desperately, making tears come to my eyes  
"What's it doing?!" Rose shouted  
"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" We yelled back to her, as the Plastic Vat kept roaring loudly. I could hear Rose on her phone  
"Mum?" she questioned

The Consciousness sent a bolt of electricity up to the ceiling

"It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!" I yelled  
"It's the end of the world." Rose said

Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" The Doctor shouted as we struggled in the Auton's grip  
"The stairs have gone." she yelled back  
The Autons tried to push us into the Vat as Rose and Mickey ran to the TARDIS  
"I haven't got the key!" I heard Rose shout  
"We're going to die!" Mickey whimpered

Rose looked around for possibilities

"Time Lord." the Vat rasped, as the Doctor and I struggled even more.

Rose stood and looked at us

"Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!" Mickey yelled  
"I've got no A Levels, no job, no future." Rose said as she used an axe to cut the chain "But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!"

She ran and swung out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons that held the Doctor into the vat.

I used the distraction to flip one of the ones holding me into the Vat and my telekinesis to throw the other in after it. One the Autons dropped the Anti-Plastic when they fell in and the Golden Nestene screamed as it started to turn blue.

"Rose!" The Doctor yelled as Rose swung back. He caught her before before we ran up to the TARDIS and entered it.

The TARDIS materialised on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks, I watched as Mickey ran out terrified and Rose followed pulling out her phone. I walked over to the Doctor and hugged him tightly

"I'm glad your okay" he said into my hair and I giggled

"I'm always okay. What about you?"

"I'm Fantastic!" he grinned

"You know, you should ask her to come with us" I hinted

"Is this your all knowing power speaking?" he asked me smirking

"Maybe" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist

"Well, I was going to ask her anyway" he shrugged and wrapped an arm around me and we walked out of the TARDIS

"Nestene Consciousness?" The Doctor snapped his fingers "Easy."  
"You were useless in there." she told us "You'd both be dead if it wasn't for me."  
"Yes, we would. Thank you. Right then, we'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with us. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." he raised an eyebrow  
"Don't. He's an alien. Their things." Mickey whimpered  
"He's not invited." I glared

"What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."  
"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked  
"Yeah." we nodded  
"Yeah, I can't." Rose shrugged "I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so..."  
"Okay. See you around." we waved and walked back into the TARDIS  
"You didn't tell her it could travel in time" I commented kissing his cheek before going for a quick shower.

Rose turned when she heard the TADRIS again  
"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" the Doctor poked his head out of the doors  
"Thanks." Rose said to Mickey  
"Thanks for what?" he asked  
"Exactly." she grinned before kissing his cheek and running into the TARDIS.


	5. End of the World(Part 1)

I got out of the shower and dried myself before opening my wardrobe. She looked through her clothes and picked out a black and white New York crop tee, a pair of light blue super skinny jeans and Timberland stilettos. I pulled my hair up into the high ponytail before painting my lips ruby red and my eyes with black eyeliner and black mascara. I stumbled when I felt the TARDIS land, I grabbed my bag and walked out. I found Rose and The Doctor standing watching the earth. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist as he draped his arm over my shoulder

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids." The Doctor started "But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day" he looked at his watch "hold on"  
we watched as the sun flared and turned red  
"This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world." I smiled

" _Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."_  
I heard as we walked along a hallway

"So, when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose asked

"Depends what you mean by people." The Doctor countered

"I mean people. What do you mean?"

"Aliens." I said, holding onto the Doctor's eyes

"What are they doing on board this spaceship? What's it all for?" Rose questioned

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn." The Doctor answered as he took out his Sonic and used it on a wall panel  
"What for?" Rose asked  
"Fun" I smiled, we walked into a large room with some display cases and a view of space from the front and above

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich." The Doctor

"But, hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years." Rose commented  
"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun." I said  
"The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and things." Rose said  
"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over." The Doctor explained  
"How longs it got?" she asked  
"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted." The Doctor grinned making me elbow him gently  
"Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?" Rose asked us hopefully  
"We're not saving it. Time's up." he answered  
"But what about the people?"  
"It's empty. They're all gone. No one left." I told her

"Just me, then." Rose sighed sadly  
Suddenly a blue-skinned man with golden slit eyes walked over to us  
"Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed making me roll my eyes and grab the Doctor hand entwining our fingers  
"Oh, that's nice, thanks." the Doctor said sarcastically  
"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now." the Steward scolded us  
"That's us. We're guests. Look, we've got an invitation." he flashed his psychic paper "Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor and my wife; Phoebe Xavier, plus one. I'm the Doctor, This is my wife Phoebe and this is Rose Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that all right?" he asked before putting the paper away  
"Well, obviously. Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." The Steward said before he wandering away

"The paper's slightly psychic." The Doctor told Rose who looked confused "It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."

"Wife?" I asked the Doctor who smirked at me but didn't comment  
"He's blue." Rose stated looking slightly freaked out  
"Yeah." we nodded smiling  
"Okay." Rose nodded  
"We have in attendance the Doctor, Phoebe Xavier and Rose Tyler. Thank you. All staff to their positions." The Steward called and we watched as a lot of small blue people dressed in black hurried into the room  
"Hurry, now, thank you. Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

I watched as Jade and the other two walk in holding the gifts. I panicked for a minute before calming, I had put extra boxes of Reese's Pieces in my bag that is bigger on the inside.

I leaned up and whispered into the Doctors ear,

"I knew we were meant to bring gifts so I brought extra boxes of Reese's Pieces" he took my hand and grinned at me

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."  
I watched and listened as the Steward introduced the other aliens,

Jade and other trees approached us, I opened my bag and took out a box and held it  
"The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." Jade smiled She gave the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot.  
"Thank you. Yes, gifts." I handed him the box "I give you in return old Earth candy from 2015" he hand the box to jade with a small bow of his head

"Thank you" she smiled

"From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

I grinned largely as I watched Jack come through the door, I could have sworn he winked at me  
"The Moxx of Balhoon." The Doctor told us as the Blue Alien came up to us  
"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas." Moxx said before he spat in Rose's eye  
"Thank you very much." The Doctor and I said trying not to laugh  
The black robed group came up to us and I had to stop myself from glaring at them  
"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you Candy from Earth from the year 2015" The Doctor handed one of them a box while a large metal hand held out a ball  
"A gift of peace in all good faith." it said before it left. The Doctor passed the ball to Rose who as also holding the Tree pot.  
"And last but not least, our very special guest." The Steward called "Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

I rolled my eyes as A face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame is wheeled in by two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites.  
"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me." Cassandra commanded and of of her attendants used a pump spray on her skin. I looked over a Rose and saw her staring at Cassandra in shock

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" she joked making the Doctor grin slightly "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity."  
The Doctor and I watched as Rose walked around to the back of Cassandra to see that she is completely flat. A 50s jukebox was rolled in  
"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" she commanded and 'Tainted Love' started to blare from the jukebox

The Doctor started to bob his head making me giggle

"Refreshments will now be served. Earth Death in thirty minutes." The Steward said but I was too busy watching as Rose looked around before running out of the room. The Doctor grabbed my hand and we started to follow her but Jabe stopped us  
"Doctor? Phoebe?" she asked before there was a flash of light from her hand-held object, kinda like a camera  
"Thank you." she smiled before we left the room in search of Rose.

We stood outside of Gallery 15 watching as the little blue people wheeled the TARDIS away

"Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches." the Doctor told them

One of walked up to us and handed me a card that said 'Have a nice Day' on one side.

"Rose? Are you in there?" The Doctor called before we entered the Gallery  
"Aye, aye. What do you think, then?" The Doctor asked as we sat near Rose

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien." Rose told us  
"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South." The Doctor joked  
"Where are you from?" Rose asked suddenly making the Doctor tense and stand up  
"All over the place." he said  
"They all speak English." Rose commented

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field, gets inside your brain and translates." I told her  
"It's inside my brain?" Rose exclaimed  
"Well, in a good way." The Doctor told her  
"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?" Rose asked in disbelief  
"I didn't think about it like that." The Doctor confessed  
"No, you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South. Who are you, then, Doctor, Phoebe? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" Rose demanded  
"I'm just the Doctor. And Phoebe's complicated" The doctor told her irritated  
"From what planet?"  
"Well, it's not as if you'll know where it is!" the Doctor yelled

"Where are you from?" She asked

I clenched my hands into fists, she was really getting on my nerves now  
"What does it matter?" I asked  
"Tell me who you are!" Rose yelled

"ROSE!" I yelled making her look at me "We don't need to tell you anything! " I told her as I squeezed the Doctor hand. He put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me." The Doctor told her  
"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me." Rose pleaded  
 _"Earth Death in twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes."_ the Computer said  
"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." Rose sighed as she took out her mobile phone "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range. Just a bit.  
"Tell you what." The Doctor said as he took her phone and started to take it a part "With a little bit of jiggery pokery."  
"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" Rose asked  
"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?" he asked her  
"No, I failed hullabaloo." they giggled while I rolled my eyes and took out a box of Reese's pieces and started to eat them

"Oh. There you go." the Doctor handed Rose her phone back so she could call her mom while the Doctor walked back over to me

"Hey" he grinned at me and held his hand out, I poured some candy into his hand before I put them away and took a few gulps of my Dr Pepper as we turned back to Rose who came off her phone

"No. I'm fine. Top of the world." Rose laughed  
"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill." we told her  
"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead." Rose said sadly staring at the Earth  
"Bundle of laughs, you are." The Doctor said rolling his eyes  
I grabbed onto the Doctor as the Ship began to shake  
"That's not supposed to happen." The doctor grinned before we ran off.


	6. End of the World(Part 2)

We entered the Observation gallery,  
"That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe?" The Doctor asked Jabe who had made her way over to us "Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"  
"It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me." Jade told us  
"Where's the engine room?" I asked  
"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wives." Jade said  
"She's my wife" the Doctor pointed at me "Not her" he pointed at Rose  
"Partner?" Jabe asked questioning us about Rose  
"No." we said  
"Concubine?"  
"Nope!"  
"Prostitute?" Jade's eyes roamed Rose making her turn red from either anger or embarrassment I don't know

"No!" The doctor exclaimed with a pinkish tint to his cheeks  
"Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." Rose snapped before she walked away to talk to Cassandra  
"Don't start a fight." I called to her as I looked back at Jabe  
"We're all yours" I said  
"And I want you home by midnight!" Rose called after us  
 _"_ _Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes."_

The Doctor, Jabe and I started walking through the Maintenance duct when we started to ask Jabe questions _  
"_ Who's in charge of Platform One? Is there a Captain or what?" the Doctor asked _  
"_ There's just the Steward and the staff. All the rest is controlled by the metal mind." Jabe answered _  
"_ You mean the computer? But who controls that?" I asked holding onto The Doctor's hand _  
"_ The Corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another." _  
"_ But there's no one from the Corporation on board." The Doctor said _  
_"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the Alpha class. Nothing can go wrong." Jabe told us making me scoff. 'They said the same thing about the Titanic' I though smirking _  
"_ Unsinkable?" I asked making the Doctor smirk _  
"_ If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate." Jabe said _  
"_ You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable. I ended up clinging to an iceberg. It wasn't half cold. So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out?" The Doctor asked _  
"_ I'm afraid not. If you don't mind me saying, you don't act like a married couple. Good friends maybe, but not married" Jabe said looking at us

"We're newly weds" I told her quickly making the Doctor look at me "Right, Babe?" I raised my eyebrow

"Yep, that's right darling" he said before he put a hand on my neck and the other on my hip and pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened at the feeling of his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I brought my hand up and cupped his face, my lips moving against his. I moaned slightly when I felt his tongue at my lips, trying to coax my mouth open. Jabe cleared her throat making us pull away from each other, we stared into each others eyes and I blushed pink and looked down, biting my lip shyly. I have only kissed 2 people in my life and he was the best. No one had ever made me feel like that. The Doctor smiled at me and rubbed my cheek with his thumb, before we walked on

"So tell us, Jabe, what's a tree like you doing in a place like this?" The Doctor asked _  
"_ Respect for the Earth." Jade answered making me roll my eyes _  
"_ Oh, come on. Everyone on this platform's worth zillions." I said _  
"_ Well, perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions." _  
"_ In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land." The Doctor told her _  
"_ All the same, we respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below, and I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest." Jade told us and we looked at her impressed _  
"_ Excuse me." he said as he scanned a door panel but he was denied _  
"_ And what about your ancestry, Doctor? Perhaps you could tell a story or two. Perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left. I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species. It refused to admit your existence. And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right. I know where you're from. Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just wanted to say how sorry I am."I gripped the Doctor's hand tightly and pulled him towards me. I kissed his cheek

"I'm here for you" I whispered to him making him tighten his grip on me before we let go of each other

"Though, you Phoebe" Jabe said making me look at her "It said your human, but your genes are different" she told me and I nodded and smiled as the Doctor got the door open.

The Doctor, Jabe and I stood by a catwalk that ran through a series of large fans.  
"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" he asked us "Fair do's, though, that's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it retro." he scanned a panel "Gotcha." he grinned and pulled it off, but one of the metal spiders crawled out and up the wall  
"What the hell's that?" The Doctor asked watching  
"Is it part of the retro?" Jabe asked  
"I don't think so. Hold on." The Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the spider, but Jabe lassoed it.  
"Hey, nice liana." I grinned  
"Thank you. We're not supposed to show them in public."  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Now then, who's been bringing their pets on board?" The Doctor asked playing with the spider in his hands  
"What does it do?" Jabe asked  
"Sabotage." I said making them look at me  
 _"Earth Death in ten minutes."_  
"And the temperature's about to rocket. Come on." the Doctor said as we ran out of the room  
 _"Earth Death in ten minutes."_

We ran towards the Stewards office and Smoke from the room was filling the corridor and the glare was coming through a small glass panel in the door. The little blue assistants had gathered at the door _  
"_ Hold on. Get back." The doctor said as he started to Sonic the door panel _  
"Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising"  
"_Is the Steward in there?!" Jabe demanded _  
"_ You can smell him." I told her

"Hold on, there's another sun filter programmed to descend." The Doctor grabbed me hand and we ran off.

We ran up the corridor towards the room Rose was locked in

" _Sun filter descending"_  
The Doctor scanned the panel  
"Anyone in there?" he called through the door

"Rose is" I said making him look at me

"Let me out!" Rose screamed through the door, banging on it

"Oh, well, it would be you." The Doctor rolled his eyes making me nudge him in the ribs

"Open the door!" Rose yelled

"Hold on. Give us two ticks." I yelled back  
 _"Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."_

" _Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."_

" _Sun filter descending."_  
"Just what we need." The Doctor shouted "The computer's getting clever."  
"Stop mucking about!" Rose screamed frightened

"We're not mucking about. It's fighting back." I yelled

"Open the door!"  
"I know!" The Doctor yelled  
"Rose! Run down the steps, away from the beams and lay down!" I yelled to her, hoping she would take my advice

"The lock's melted!" she yelled  
 _"Sun filter descending. Sun filter Descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising."_  
"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the doors. Stay there!" The Doctor yelled to Rose"Don't move!"  
"Where are am I going to go, Ipswich?!" Rose exclaimed  
 _"Earth Death in five minutes."_


	7. End of the World(Part 3)

We entered the Observation gallery,

"The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One." Jabe said _  
"_ How's that possible? Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturise me, moisturise me." Cassandra commanded _  
"_ Summon the Steward." The Moxx of Balhoon said _  
"_ I'm afraid the Steward is dead." Jabe said _  
"_ Who killed him?" _  
"_ This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face." Cassandra said making Jack shake his head and me glare at her _  
"_ Easy way of finding out. Someone bought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to master." The Doctor said _,_ he placed the spider down and it scuttled to Cassandra and it scanned her before moving to the gowned Aliens _  
"_ The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. J'accuse!" Cassandra yelled _  
"_ That's all very well, and really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it" The Doctor walked over to the Adherants, when the leader went to hit him, he grabbed the arm and pulled it off making it spark _  
"_ A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." I smirked as the Doctor pulled one of the wires from the arm and the other Adherants collapse _  
"_ Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home." The Doctor gave the spider a little nudge and it returned to Cassandra _  
"_ I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed." Cassandra said making me roll my eyes. I walked over to the Doctor, grabbed his face and pulled him into a quick kiss before pulling away. We smiled at each other and the Doctor wrapped his arm around my waist and we turned back to Cassandra and I smirked when I saw her glaring at me

"At arms!" she commanded

Her attendants raised their spray guns  
"What are you going to do, moisturise us?" The Doctor smirked  
"With acid." Cassandra spat "Oh, you're too late, anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face." she went on explaining about the spiders before she teleported away

" _Heat levels rising."_  
"Reset the computer." Moxx said  
"Only the Steward would know how." Jabe said  
"No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, Phoebe, come on. You lot, just chill." The Doctor said  
"Doctor, Jabe can't go, she's made of wood, she'll burn" I told him and he nodded

"Right, Jabe stay here" he said before he grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room.

" _Heat rising. Earth Death in two minutes. Earth Death in two minutes. Heat levels critical"_

"Oh. And guess where the switch is." The doctor groaned as we looked at spinning the sharp fans  
 _"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising."_  
The Doctor pulled a breaker lever and the fans slowed a little, but it reset as soon as he let go of it.  
 _"External temperature five thousand degrees."_  
I took my bag off of my shoulder and grabbed the leaver and pulled it down, making the fans slow again  
"You can't." The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked at me "The heat's going to vent through this place."  
"I know." I smiled slightly at him  
"You'll burn from skin off" he said shocked that I would do this  
"Then stop wasting time, Time Lord." I winked  
 _"Heat levels rising. Heat levels rising._ __ _Heat levels hazardous."_  
I watched as the Doctor made it passed the first fan, I winced and looked down, I could already see my skin blistering with heat. Closed my eyes, trying to cool my hands but the heat was melting. I turned my head and watched as he made it passed the last fan I let go of the leaver

"Raise Shields" he yelled, he walked over to me and looked at my hands

"I'm sorry" he said

"Healing Factor remember" I smiled "The skin will regrow it will take about ten minutes" I looked at my skinless hands, I could see all my flesh. The Doctor lifted my bag and put it over my head so it hung and I wouldn't have to touch it. We walked back to the Observation Gallery

When we entered Rose came up to us  
"You all right?" she asked and gasped when she saw my hands  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them." The Doctor angrily Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He smashed open the alleged ostrich egg to reveal a small device.  
"Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."

Cassandra appeared  
"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." she said before she saw she was back on the ship "Oh."  
"The last human." The doctor glared  
"So, you passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the Human Club."Cassandra said meekly  
"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them." I told her  
"It depends on your definition of people, and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter"  
"And creak?" The Doctor smirked  
"And what?" Cassandra Blinked  
"Creak. You're creaking." I grinned  
"What? Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" she yelled  
"You raised the temperature." The Doctor grinned  
"Have pity! Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything." Cassandra pleaded  
"Help her." Rose told us  
"Everything has its time and everything dies." we told her not taking our eyes off of Cassandra  
"I'm too young!" she screamed before she splattered everywhere, leaving a hole in her skin.

" _Shuttles four and six departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance."_

Only Rose, the Doctor and I were left, we looked at the remains of the earth  
"The end of the Earth. It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just..." Rose trailed off  
"Come with me." The Doctor said an we followed him back to the TARDIS where he took us back to London, 2006.

We stepped out of the TARDIS and we stood in the middle of everyone going about their lives  
"Big Issue! Big Issue!" a man yelled  
"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete, but it won't. One day it's all gone. Even the sky." The Doctor said and I reached for his hand "My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time."  
"What happened?" Rose asked us  
"There was a war and we lost."  
"A war with who? What about your people?"  
"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I've only Phoebe" he smiled at me  
"There's me too." Rose smiled  
"You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?" I asked her  
"I don't know. I want. Oh, can you smell chips?" she asked  
"Yeah. Yeah." we nodded, I knew different terms for food in Britain  
"I want chips." Rose declared  
"Us too." The Doctor grinned as we started to walk  
"Right then, before you get me back in that box, chips it is, and you can pay."  
"No money." the Doctor shrugged grinning

"Luckily for you. I've got money" I winked, we laughed and walked towards the Chip Shop. 


	8. Filler

After we had gotten chips, we went back to the TADRIS and into the kitchen to eat them. I sat beside the Doctor and Rose in front of us and we unwrapped our food. I shook some salt onto my fish and chips with some Ketchup.

"So, when you said it was complicated" Rose started "What did you mean?"

"Well, I'm from a Parallel Universe where all of this is a TV show called 'Doctor Who'" I said and she stared at me before smirking

"Am I suppose to believe that?" she laughed but stopped when she saw our serious faces "Your serious"

"Yep" we nodded

"How did your hand heal so fast?" she asked eating a chip

"Well, in this universe you have the X-men right? The films and Comics well in my universe, X-men is real and I was a part of it. So I'm a mutant, I have a healing Factor, like Wolverine. I also control Ice and I have Telekinesis. I also have Enhanced Senses." I explained

Rose sat there with her mouth open

"That's so cool" she breathed making The Doctor and I laugh.

After we ate, we showed Rose to her bedroom which was all pink. Rose had decided that she would go to bed, since it had been a long day. The Doctor and I went to the Film room. I picked a DVD and put it in the DAD player before going and sitting with the Doctor, who wrapped an arm around me.

"What we watching?" he asked playing with my hair

"Well, it's a film I used to watch at Christmas. It's called 'Love Actually' you might like it, it's a romance" I told him before before pressing play.

During the film I cuddled into the Doctor listening to his hearts beating. I giggled when he turned away and flushed red when the sex scenes came on the screen. Once the film was over I turned to the Doctor

"You kissed me why?" I asked, I had to know if it was a in the moment thing or if he liked me

"I I dunno" he stuttered and looked away. I sighed and grabbed his face and I made him face me

"Tell me, please" I said

"I like you, a lot" he told me blushing pink

I leaned in and kissed him gently

"I like you too" I grinned and he kissed me, pushing me down on the sofa as we kissed passionately. We pulled back and smiled at each other

"So, what does this make us?" I asked as we cuddled together

"What do you want to be?" he asked looking intently into my eyes

"Yours" I blushed

"Then your mine" he grinned and kissed me again before we went our separate ways into our bedrooms.


	9. Unquiet Dead(Part 1)

I held on tightly to the railing as the TARDIS jerked violently as we travelled through the Vortex  
"Hold that one down!" the Doctor shouted to Rose who as holding down a leaver  
"I'm holding this one down." Rose shouted back  
"Well, hold them both down."  
"It's not going to work." Rose tried to stretch herself over half of the console  
"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" The Doctor asked  
"What happened in 1860?" Rose asked  
"I don't know, let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" he pulled another leaver and landed the TARDIS, unfortunately the landing wasn't so smooth and we all fell to the round  
"Blimey!" Rose yelped as she stood back up  
"You're telling me. Are you all right?" The Doctor asked us as he helped me off of the floor  
"Yeah. I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose asked excitedly making me laugh  
"I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860." The Doctor grinned  
"That's so weird. It's Christmas." Rose grinned  
"All yours." I told her  
"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still." Rose said  
"Not a bad life." We said  
"Better with three. Come on, then." Rose took off to the door  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The Doctor asked, stopping her  
"1860." Rose rolled her eyes  
"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. Phoebe will show the the way. Hurry up!" he lightly smacked my bum as I passed him making me glare playfully at him

"Come on, Rose" I smiled and we walked to the Wardrobe. I showed Rose the 1800s section and we picked our clothes. I picked a tight fitted deep purple dress with a high collar and corset. I tied my black heeled booties and I sat in the hair dryer chair and let the TARDIS put my hair up into a fancy hairdo. I quickly did my make up before placing my phone in my bra and walking out. I noticed that Rose was already gone, I walked out of the TARDIS and saw Rose grinning while looking around. I stepped up behind the Doctor and grabbed his hand, he turned and looked at me, his jaw dropping

"Wow" he breathed "You look gorgeous" he kissed my lips gently

"I see you changed your jumper" I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer

"hmm" he shrugged and bit my neck hard making me gasp and pout when he pulled away.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." he called over to Rose was who still taking everything in  
"I don't care." she breathed  
"It's not 1860, it's 1869." I told her  
"I don't care."  
"And it's not Naples." The Doctor pouted  
"I don't care."  
"It's Cardiff." I smirked when Rose stopped suddenly  
"Right." she said slowly.

Suddenly there was loud screams coming from the Theatre

"That's more like it" The Doctor grinned before he ran off with Rose. I was about to follow when a man called out to me

"Phoebe!" I turned around quickly and grinned. I front of me was Captain Jack Harkness

"Jack?" I frowned

"Have you met me yet?"he asked hopefully

"Sorry Jack" I whispered "It's happened then? Your stuck here so I'm guessing I didn't stop you from dying" I felt my eyes fill with tears and then a pair of strong arms wrapped around me

"Shh, Princess" Jack whispered soothingly "Listen I gotta go and you gotta go find the Doctor. Give me your phone" I handed my phone and he entered his number and saved it under Big Brother making me smile

"Call if you need me yeah?" he winked and kissed my forehead before he ran off again. I sighed before I ran off to find the Doctor.

I found him getting into Charles Dickens' carriage. I quickly got in after him

"Where have you been?" he asked me as I sat beside him

"Ran into a friend" I told him and I sat back as the carriage began to move

"Come on, you're losing them." The Doctor groaned  
"Everything in order, Mister Dickens?" The Driver asked  
"No! It is not!" Mr. Dickens exclaimed  
"What did he say?" The Doctor asked with awe written all over his face  
"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humour-"  
"Dickens?" I asked grinning  
"Yes." the man nodded  
"Charles Dickens?" The Doctor asked  
"Yes." Charles rolled his eyes  
"The Charles Dickens?" we asked together  
"Should I remove the gentleman and his Lady, sir?" the Driver asked  
"Charles Dickens? You're brilliant, you are. Completely one hundred percent brilliant. I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?" The Doctor rambled making me giggle

"A Christmas Carol?" Dickens asked  
"No, no, no, the one with the trains. The Signal Man, that's it. Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius." The Doctor beamed  
"You want me to get rid of them, sir?" The Driver asked again  
"Er, no, I think he can stay." Dickens said uncertainly  
"Honestly, Charles. Can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan."  
"A what? A big what?" Dickens asked confused  
"Fan. Number one fan, that's me."  
"How exactly are you a fan? In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?" I giggled and hid my face in the Doctor shoulder  
"No, it means fanatic, devoted to. Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit." he said making me nudge him

"Rude" I mumbled to him  
"I thought you said you were my fan." Dickens said shocked  
"Ah, well, if you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, forget about that. Come on, faster!" The Doctor yelled at the Driver  
"Who exactly is in that hearse?" Dickens asked  
"Our friend. She's only nineteen. It's our fault. She's in or care, and now she's in danger." I told him  
"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver, be swift! The chase is on!" Dickens shouted up to the Driver  
"Yes, sir!" the Driver yelled back  
"Attaboy, Charlie." we grinned  
"Nobody calls me Charlie." Dickens frowning  
"The ladies do." the Doctor winked  
"How do you know that?"  
"I told you, I'm your number one-"  
"Number one fan." Dickens sighed

We soon arrived outside the place where the Hearse was parked outside and the Doctor, Dickens and I all exited the carriage. We stepped up the door and I knocked.


	10. Unquiet Dead(Part 2)

A young woman with dark brown hair opened the door to us  
"I'm sorry, sir. We're closed." she said trying to make us leave  
"Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours?" Dickens scoffed "The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."  
"He's not in, sir." Gwyneth stuttered  
"Don't lie to me, child. Summon him at once." Dickens demanded  
"I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens, but the master's indisposed." Gwyneth said before one of the gas lamps flared  
"Having trouble with your gas?" the Doctor raised his eyebrows  
"What the Shakespeare is going on?" Dickens asked

The Doctor pushed past Gwyneth and pressed his ear to the wall  
"You're not allowed inside, sir." Gwyneth told the Doctor  
"There's something inside the walls." The Doctor said "The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas."

"Let me out!" We heard Rose yell "Open the door!"  
"That's her." I shouted and we ran down the hallway  
"Please, please, let me out!" Rose pleaded

The Doctor and I ran down the hallway towards the voice  
"How dare you, sir." we heard Mr. Sneed exclaim to Mr Dickens "This is my house!"  
"Shut up." Dickens replied and followed us. 

"Let me out! Somebody open the door! Open the door!" Rose yelled as she banged on the door. The Doctor brought his leg up and kicked the door in. he reached out and grabbed Rose from Redpath and pushed her towards me  
"It's a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence." Dickens muttered  
"No, we're not. The dead are walking. Hi." we said to Rose  
"Hi. Who's your friend?" she asked  
"Charles Dickens." I told her  
"Okay" Rose smiled  
"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?" The Doctor demanded  
"Failing." Redpath replied "Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!" the gas left Redpath's body and his mother and it returned to the lamp while the corpses collapsed.

We were in the living room, I stood next to the Doctor watching, amused as Rose shouted at Mr. Sneed.  
"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man." Rose yelled  
"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed stated with fury at being talked to in such a manner, and by a women for shame!  
"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!" Rose glared  
"It's not my fault. It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs, the er, dear departed started getting restless." Sneed said nervously  
"Tommyrot." Dickens scoffed  
"You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps." Sneed countered  
Gwyneth came over to the Doctor and I, she placed our tea on the mantle beside us  
"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it and Three sugars for you miss"

The Doctor looked at me smirking

"Three sugars?" he asked

"I'll need the energy" I told him  
"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned."Sneed told us  
"Morbid fancy." Dickens said  
"Oh, Charles, you were there." The Doctor said  
"I saw nothing but an illusion."  
"We don't have time for this." I groaned and turned to Sneed "What about the gas?"  
"That's new, Miss. Never seen anything like that."  
"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through." the Doctor commented  
"What's the rift?" Rose asked  
"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time."  
"That's how I got the house so cheap. Stories going back generations." Sneed told us. I watched as Dickens got up and left, slamming the door behind him. "Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine." Sneed said

The Doctor and I got up and followed Dickens, we found him in the Chapel of Rest. Taking the lid off of Redpath's coffin and waving his hand in front of the dead man's face  
"Checking for strings?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the door frame  
"Wires, perhaps. There must be some mechanism behind this fraud." Dickens mumbled  
"Oh, come on, Charles. You've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures." I told him  
"I cannot accept that." he told me stubbornly  
"And what does the human body do when it decomposes? It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things. They can slip inside and use it as a vehicle, just like your driver and his coach." the Doctor said  
"Stop it. Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?" Dickens asked himself  
"Not wrong. There's just more to learn." I smiled  
"I've always railed against the fantasists. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them, but that's exactly what they were, illusions. The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices, the great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack-o'-lanterns. In which case, have I wasted my brief span here, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?"

I left the Doctor in search of Rose and Gwyneth. I knew I'd find them in the pantry

I walked in just as Rose started washing the dishes  
"Please, miss, you shouldn't be helping. It's not right." Gwyneth shook her head  
"Don't be daft. Sneed works you to death. How much do you get paid?" Rose asked  
"Eight pound a year, miss." Gwyneth said proudly  
"How much?" Rose asked stunned at how little she gets paid  
"I know. I would've been happy with six."  
"So, did you go to school?" I butted in making them look at me, I walked over and started to dry the dishes that Rose washed  
"Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper."  
"What, once a week?" Rose asked  
"We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second."  
"Me too."

"I loved it!" I grinned, thinking about the school made me think of my dad. With that thought my grin faded quickly  
"Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own." Gwyneth confessed shyly  
"I did plenty of that. I used to go down the shops with my mate Shareen. We used to go and look at boys." Rose grinned

"Me too. Except I had a really cute Professor" I smirked saucily as Gwyneth gasped and Rose laughed  
"Well, I don't know much about that, misses"  
"Come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same." Rose winked  
"I don't think so, miss." Gwyneth looked down shyly  
"Gwyneth, you can tell us. I bet you've got your eye on someone." I prodded  
"I suppose. There is one lad. The butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him."  
"I like a nice smile. Good smile, nice bum." Rose and I giggled  
"Well, I have never heard the like." Gwyneth said shocked  
"Ask him out. Give him a cup of tea or something, that's a start." I told her  
"I swear it is the strangest thing, misses. You've got all the clothes and the breeding, but you both talk like some sort of wild thing."  
"Maybe we are. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mister Sneed." Rose said  
"Oh, now that's not fair. He's not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to me to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve." Gwyneth said sadly

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rose apologised  
"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise. I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe both your dads are up there waiting for you too, misses." Gwyneth smiled making both Rose and I freeze. I knew she would mention Rose's father, but why mine? I'm not form this dimension  
"Maybe. Er, who told you he was dead?" Rose asked as I stayed quiet  
"I don't know. Must have been the Doctor." Gwyneth shrugged it off in panic  
"My father died years back." Rose said to herself  
"But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever."  
"I suppose so. How do you know all this?"  
"Mister Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you, misses?"  
"No, no servants where I'm from."

"Me neither" I added  
"And you've come such a long way." Gwyneth stared off into space  
"What makes you think so?" Rose asked not paying attention  
"You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, misses." Gwyneth rambled  
"It's all right." Rose reached out to her  
"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it." Gwyneth panicked  
"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?" we jumped as the Doctor spoke from the door  
"All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head."  
"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." he told her  
"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts."  
"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do."  
"What to do where, sir?"  
"We're going to have a séance." he grinned brightly making me groan


End file.
